


An gym leaders cold

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Clay & Nivin [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Clay the gym leader of the mines has always been stubborn especially when hes sick, at least until he met his partner Nivin.When the Gym leader overworks himself prompting him to catch an terrible cold.Nivin knows just the way to deal with an stubborn Clay.Clay/OC
Relationships: Clay/Nivin
Series: Clay & Nivin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660363
Kudos: 1





	An gym leaders cold

The sound of an single picaxe could be heard throughout the cave 

An middle age swung his picaxe almost as if it was first nature to him, he wore an cowboy hat, an brown jacket, reddish shirt and brown pants.

The Gym leader grunt as he kept digging into the earth, his features nothing but concentration you could see the order male wss getting exhaustion but he didnt seem to be lessoning up.

Clay was to much into his own concentration to notice the approaching 30 year old who came to his side, the moment gentle hands entangled in the Gym leaders hair Clay let out an soft hum eyes dropping shut the grip on his Picaxe lessoning his older body relaxing against an warm body.

"You know its nearing dark, you haven't had dinner yet". Came an soft tone, "your going to make yourself sick at this rate".

Almost if on cue Clay wrapped his fingers around his nose body shaking with an stifled sneeze.

"HehNnxt!!!".

"I think it's a bit to late for that". Clay breathed releasing his nose with an soft sniffle. "But I need to finish this part of the mine tonight I HehNnxt!!". The Gym leader jerked to the side with another sneeze.

"Clay I know you want to finish but the rest of your men went home it's cold down here, besides if you are catching an cold the last thing you need to be is in an cold mime. You've been overworking yourself latley. Please let me take care of you".

Scrubbing at his nose Clay turned to the 30 year old his eyes softening when he saw the concern in his lovers eyes, gentle hands reached up to touch the Gym leaders face who leaned into the touch. Showing an rare display of vulnerability.

"You've got an fever".

"Alright". Clay drawled wearily "I suppose an day or two rest wouldnt hurt". 

Niven smiled slightly knowing how hard his stubborn partner would get about taking an break he was relieved to see Clay would at least admit to when he overdid himself. 

"Dragonite". Niven through his Pokemon 

"Nivin that won't be necessary I can very well walk, after all I am an Gym".

"Humor me?".

Gazing at Nivin for an moment the older males shoulders slumped he scrubbed an hand over his face letting out an tired sigh, he supposed letting Dragonite carry him just this once wouldnt hurt. He ached somthing fierce and the more he allowed his body to feel. The more he realized he really didnt feel good.

With his body on autopilot Clay hadent been able to feel just how lousy he felt, luckily he had Nivin to kick his butt in gear when he knew the Gym leader was pushing himself to hard. 

Offering an tired smile Clay tipped his hat for an moment.

"Alright you win doctor Nivin ill listen just this once".

While Nivin was happy Clay was giving in he also knew it meant just how terrible the Gym leader must be feeling to give in so easily. He gently touched the larger hand squeezing the heated hand.

"C'mon". 

Clay allowed himself to be pulled onto the Dragonite snuffling scrubbing an hand at his nose, he wrapped his arms around the younger male resting his head on his shoulder, eyes closing.

"Dont worry Clay". Nivin stated quietly "will get you some nice warm food, an bed and some TLC".

"That sounds amazing". Clay stated quietly face buried into his partners shoulder, he wasent able to surpass an shudder from chills that overtook him from fever.

It was about 10 minutes later that they reached the house Nivin got off his Pokemon offering an gentle smile at the older male who stumbled down from Dragonite body shaking as he broke into an coughing fit.

"Easy easy". Nivin murmered gently helping the Gym leader into the house lips twitching as Clay relaxed at the warmth in the house, "c'mon let's get you into bed ill make you somthing to eat".

Clay let out an content sigh his aching bones relaxing into the soft bed, his body shivered once the cold sheets touching his heated skin, he allowed the younger male to take off his hat. Somthing of which he only allowed Nivin to touch.

Covering the Gym leader up Nivin ran his fingers through Clay's hair grinning as he leaned into the soothing touch, the Gym leader opened his eyes briefly an tired smile on his face. Reaching up he gripped his lovers hand.

"Thank you for taking care of me". Clay drawled voice deep.

"Anytime that's what you do when you love someone". 

Warmth filled Clay's heart at the words for years it had just been him, of course he had his workers but it still wasent the same. Even with his most trusted worker he didnt show vulnerability.

Grasping Nivin's hand Clay allowed his eyes to drift off to sleep, his body finally allowed to go into an restful sleep.

Grinning Nivin kissed his partners forehead before quietly leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"


End file.
